Guess What’s Coming to Dinner?
Guess What's Coming to Dinner? is the 17th episode from season 5 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot Billy's parents go away for a week on their second honeymoon, but Billy reminds his parents that they had invited Principal Goodvibes over for dinner so he could recommend Billy for the prestigious Rollington Academy for the Gifted. Harold and Gladys forgot about this, and at first, Harold suggests that Billy robot replicas of him and Gladys, but Billy had tried that before and it failed. Then Harold suggests that Billy have Eris and Hoss Delgado impersonate him and Gladys until they get back. Eris and Hoss agree to this, while exchanging a few flirtatious remarks to each other. During the dinner, things become very chaotic (thanks to Eris and Hoss' actions) and at one point, Eris summons "giant alien zombie lobsters" for their dinner, and Billy's house gets destroyed in the process — although they do manage to defeat the lobsters. At first, Goodvibes refuses to recommend Billy for Rollington Academy, but changes his mind after Hoss threatens him. Hoss and Eris decide to part ways, seeing their jobs are done. Hoss admits that while he finds himself attracted to her, he'll still have to bring her in due to her being supernatural, with Eris playfully telling him that she will send him to the Puppet Dimension if he tried anything funny with her. This conversation then leads to them passionately making out, much to the trio's disgust. Billy's naturally really excited about getting accepted into Rollington Academy, but he later realizes that Rollington Academy is actually a military school. The ending of the episode shows various clips of Billy's time at the military school, none of which are even the slightest bit pleasant or enjoyable. Credits * Story by: '''Maxwell Atoms, Jim Schumman * '''Storyboard by: '''Jim Schumman * '''Art direction: '''Rae McCarson * '''Directed by: '''Shaun Cashman, Phil Cummings Quotes '''Mandy: (after seeing Eris and Hoss making out) Oh, that's just wrong. Grim: This is a kids show, for gosh sakes! Billy: Eww! Make it stop! Grim: And to think I had a crush on her when she was going through that... 'valley girl' phase. Mandy: I think we'd all like to forget that phase. Trivia *Eris and Hoss meet for the first time in this episode. *This is the only appearance of Rollington Academy. *Grim makes a reference to the Grim & Evil episode, To Eris Human, when, after he and the kids are disgusted by Hoss and Eris making out with each other, he says, "And to think I had a crush on Eris when Eris was going through that 'valley girl' phase." *In the end credits, Hoss wakes up in a dumpster (with the Cartoon Network logo on it) and swims out of the trash (as a puppet). He discovers, much too his horror, that the world he is in is overrun with living puppets, and realizes that Eris had sent him to the Puppet Dimension like she promised.